


Best one Ever

by Katrina_Linden



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina_Linden/pseuds/Katrina_Linden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur re-read the letter, frowning. He then looked down at the thin, rectangular parcel that sat neatly on his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best one Ever

_Dear Arthur_

 

_I’m giving this to you because I know you’re not happy. And while you have a fair reason to be unhappy, no one should be sad on their birthday._

_I wouldn’t be giving this to you so secretly, but, well, I made this with magic. Now, before you throw this in the fire and call the guards, hear me out. Magic, it isn’t evil. I know you’ve seen magic cause a great deal of harm; your prejudices are far from un-founded. But I hope this will show you that magic, as with the rest of life, is not black and white._

_It would be a waste of time to try and find me. A lifetime of hiding makes one quite good at not being found, I’m afraid._

_Anyway. I hope my gift reminds you that though the past is dead and gone, some things remain; memories, people and legacies that will_ never _fade. We are all immortal in our own way._

_Emrys._

 

Arthur re-read the letter, frowning. He then looked down at the thin, rectangular parcel that sat neatly on his bed. The king’s first thought was a trap. It would be easy, surely, for a sorcerer or sorceress that was powerful enough to evade Camelot’s guards and _sneak into the king’s room_ to cast a spell on Arthur via the ‘gift’. Hell, Gaius had told Arthur of several mundane ways one could die just by touching the wrong thing.

But the sorcerer -Emrys- was so sincere. His words had the tone of someone who’d argued his views time and time again, and who strongly believed. And he’d known Arthur wasn’t happy, been observant enough to see through the king’s facade during his birthday and coronation celebrations.

Which meant of course, that this Emrys had been watching him. 

Arthur stared at the parcel for several minutes more before curiosity overcame caution. With gloved hands he carefully opened the wrapping, dropping whatever was inside carefully onto the bed. A framed canvas sat face-down. Arthur swore and carefully turned it over with as few fingers as possible.

It was like being punched directly in the heart. Two people stared up at him, arm in arm and grinning like the whole world was theirs. 

Uther was younger than Arthur ever remembered seeing him, and happier too. He held his wife closely, an arm wrapping around her shoulder like he never wanted to let go. Igraine was exactly like Arthur remembered, from the one time he’d seen her. Golden hair falled like a waterfall around her shoulders, carefully pinned back by a wire-thin diadem whose jewels were the colours of her eyes. A dress of identical fabric made for the queen of all queens hugged her body, rising around the notable bump by her stomach, which she held and caressed lovingly.

Arthur was so immersed in the scene that it took a while before he realised the painting was moving. His father would shift his smile from Igraine to her belly, to _Arthur._ He looked ecstatic, and proud. It was a similar kind of look Arthur had worked to receive all his life. A trickle of bitterness added to the longing that pounded through Arthur’s veins. It all vanished when his mother looked up, staring at Arthur, the adult Arthur with the most wondrous smile. Arthur couldn’t look away. She looked proud, so joyful. Uther followed her gaze, and Arthur found himself being watched by both his parents. The former king grinned without a hint of sadness. He moved forward and wrapped both arms around his wife, hands gently tracing the baby bump where Arthur grew. 

One part of Arthur shriveled under the thought that he missed this. He never saw his father so happy, never got to be held by his mother. But the rest sung in realisation that this had happened, that such happiness had existed. And now, if God were merciful, they were together again, arm in arm, watching their son proudly as they were in the painting. 

Silently, Arthur placed the portrait upright on his bedside table, lying on his side so he could never stop seeing them. It was like they were really there, they were so perfectly captured on the canvas. Briefly Arthur wondered whether Emrys had used magic to paint them as well as enchant them.

_Cheater,_ Arthur thought merrily. 

* * *

Merlin, like always, arrived in Arthur’s chambers with a loud bang that woke the king. Groggy as we was, it took Arthur several moments to remember why he’d woken with a smile, and by then Merlin was pottering about the room, portrait in full view. In a panic Arthur reached to move it, only to realise both his parents were still, arm in arm like he’d first seen.

“How was your birthday, Sire?” Merlin asked casually as he messed with Arthur’s breakfast. Probably eating some of it. While the servant’s back was turned, Igraine lifted her head to give her son a wonderful smile.

“Best one ever.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of working on the story I'm supposed to, or doing something, you know, useful, I ended up writing this. Basically inspired by watching Harry Potter and reading a fic where Merlin's a painter. Hope you liked this.


End file.
